


누군가는 너를 난폭하게 다루고 싶어하고, 누군가는 난폭하게 다뤄지고 싶어한다

by YuliaCho



Category: Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Sex Toys, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 트론 킨크밈의 이 프롬프트를 위해 쓰여졌다. 가끔 샘과 알란은 작은 가짜 강간 판타지를 연기한다. 그렇다면 마법처럼 살아나서 그리드 밖을 빠져나온 플린이 그들의 대화를 우연히 듣는다면 어떤일이 벌어질까?이것은 해당 프롬프트의 첫 잔이고, 내가 그동안 썼던 것들 중에서 가장 좋아하는 작품이다.2011년 2월 27일 라이브저널에 등록됨.
Relationships: Alan Bradley/Sam Flynn





	누군가는 너를 난폭하게 다루고 싶어하고, 누군가는 난폭하게 다뤄지고 싶어한다

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some of Them Want to Abuse You, Some of Them Want to Be Abused](https://archiveofourown.org/works/769139) by [dicklomatticimmunity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicklomatticimmunity/pseuds/dicklomatticimmunity). 



알란은 집에 들어와 등 뒤의 현관문을 닫았다. 평소 걸리는 시간보다 한시간 더 늦어진 이사회 덕분에 고맙게도, 그는 오늘 밤 늦게 집에 도착했다. 의장이라는 점은 기운을 내게 만들었지만, 이런 회의들 - 틀림없이 그저 임원이었을 때 보다 의장일 때 더 좋은 - 은 개선되어야 했다. 다음 회의의 첫번째 주제는 회의 시간의 변경이 될 것이고, 빌어먹을, 그는 그들 중에서 유일하게 밤 열한 시 반에 집에오는 것을 싫어하는 유일한 사람은 아닐 것이다.

알란은 신발을 벗어 문 옆의 작은 깔개 위에 올려두었다. 그리고 그는 재킷을 벗어 근처의 코트 걸이에 걸어두고는, 평소의 일과를 따랐다. 그가 타이 매듭을 끌러 벗으려고 하자마자, 멀리서 유리가 나무 바닥으로 떨어져 깨지는 소리가 들렸고 그것이 그를 멈추게 만들었다.

_첫번째 신호?_ 알란의 심장은 그가 부엌으로 조심스레 움직이는 동안 두근거리기 시작했다. 그가 서 있는 복도는 어두웠지만, 그는 어떤 것에도 부딪히지 않고 움직였다; 연습이 완벽함을 만든다, 그리고 이곳은 오랫동안 그의 집이었다. 그는 달빛이 작은 창 한쌍을 통해 들어와 대리석과 금속 표면을 하얗게 비추고 있는 작은 부엌에 들어섰다. 그는 아일랜드 탁자의 한 쪽으로 비켜서서, 장소에 어울리지 않는 물건을 찾으려 했다. 그러다 그는 발바닥에 날카롭고 들쭉날쭉한 무언가를 느꼈다.

"아야!" 그는 뒤로 물러서서 무수히 빛나는 파편들이 바닥에 떨어져 있는 것을 알아차렸다. 그는 한 쪽 발을 들어서, 자신에게 구멍을 뚫으려고 한 유리 조각을 빼 다른 녀석들 옆에 떨어뜨렸다. 그는 탁자의 표면을 올려다보며 계속해서 그 위에 잘못놓인 무언가를 찾으려 했다.

그는 결국 찾던 것을 발견했다. 은빛 로고를 반짝이며, 샘의 두카티 오토바이 열쇠가 달린 열쇠고리가 대리석 주방용 조리대 위에 올려져 있었다. _두번째 신호_ , 원컨대.

"거기 누구에요?" 알란은 부서진 유리 조각들 - 아마도 그의 오래된 컵들 중 하나겠지만 - 더미 주위를 걸으며 외쳤다. 그리고 식당으로로 이어지는 부엌의 반대 쪽 문으로 향했다. 여전히 이것이 정말로 그가 생각하는 것 - 그리고 바라는 것 - 인지 확신하지 못했음에도, 그의 심장이 재빠르게 고동쳤다. 식당으로 들어서자 그에게 달려드려는 누구라도 칠 준비를 하기 위해, 아드레날린이 그의 몸 속을 돌았고 긴장감이 그의 몸으로 뻗어나갔다.

왼쪽 안뜰 문에서 달빛이 비춰와 네모난 거실 벽에 긴 그림자를 드리웠다. 알란은 주변을 둘러보았지만, 어색한 점을 찾을 수 없었다. 그는 문 쪽으로 걸어가서 확인을 했지만, 문들은 잠겨 있었고 유리는 온전했다. 만약에 도둑이 여기에 있다면, 그 혹은 그녀는 이쪽을 통해서 들어오지 않았을 거였다.

서재의 프린터가 인쇄를 하는 소리에 알란은 돌아섰다. _세번째 신호_. 도둑이라면 어떤 이유로도 프린터를 쓰려고 하진 않을터였고, 그렇기에 그는 드디어 여기에 있는 사람이 진짜 도둑이 아니라 샘이라고 확신했다. 알란은 긴장을 풀었다. 하지만 그건 그가 이 다음에 무엇이 올 지 확신했기 때문에 잠깐 한숨을 돌리는 행동일 뿐이었다. 인쇄가 다 되기를 기다리며, 움직이지 않고 가만히 서 있는동안 그의 사각팬티 천이 팽팽해졌다. 인쇄가 다 되었다고 프린터가 _위이이잉-_ 거렸지만, 알란은 그 어떤것에도 귀를 기울이지 않고 기다렸다.

잠시 후 아무것도 들리지 않자, 그는 앞으로 움직였다. 그의 심장은 더 빠르게 뛰었다.

"뭘 원하는 거야?" 알란은 식탁 끝에 있는 거실 문간으로 발을 들여놓았다. 거실은 그의 침실 근처 희미한 야간등 불빛을 빼고는 어둠에 집어삼켜져 있었다. 모르는 누군가에 대한 두려움은, 샘이 그를 위해 계획한 것이 무엇인지에 대한 흥분과 긴장감으로 바뀌었다.

샘이 처음에 그에게 이런 종류의 환상을 갖고 있다고 고백했을 때, 관계 초반에 그는 샘과 함께 이렇듯 정교한 일련의 신호들을 세워두었다. 처음에 그는 샘이 - 그 점에 있어서는 누구건간에 - 이런 상황극을 즐긴다는 점에 충격을 받았지만, 한편으로는 연인을 기쁘게 해 주고 싶었고 그래서 그는 제안에 응했었다. 그들은 일련의 신호들과 더불어 세이프 워드와 세이프 제스처를 만들어 두었고, 그날 밤에 일어나는 것들에 대해 동의했다. 그들이 실제로 연기를 했을 때, 그는 샘 만이 이 상황을 즐기는 것이 아니라, 그 자신도 마찬가지로 꽤 흥분했다는 사실을 알게되었다.

그 이후로, 그들은 몇 번 밖에 그런 종류의 상황극에 탐닉했다. 한번은 역할을 바꾸었는데, 그의 불신에도 불구하고 그는 즐거운 시간을 보냈다. 그는 알란 브래들리, 엔콤 이사회의 의장인 자신이 그런 변태적인 것에 기뻐하리라고는 절대로 생각해본 적이 없었다. 하지만 그는 모든 임원들이 그들만의 비밀을 갖고있을 거고, 이건 그의 것일 뿐이라고 생각했다.

그가 침실로 걸어가는 동안, 그런 장면들에 대한 기억이 그의 머릿속에 재빨리 밀려들어왔고 그의 걸음은 확실하게 느려졌다. 샘은 그에게 이곳이 상황극이 펼쳐질 장소라고 말했었고, 그는 당시에 자신이 해야 할 행동에 대해 묻지 않았다. 그리고 그는 그것들을 지금 물어볼 수도 없었다. 그의 일부분은 샘이 아직까지는 여기에 정말로 숨어있지 않다는 걸 알고 있었지만, 어쨌든간에 그는 방 안을 가만히 들여다 보았다. 만약 정말로 집에 도둑이 들었다면, 반드시 그는 이 곳을 확인했을 것이었다.

불빛 없이 침실을 확인하는 것은 어려웠지만, 만약 어떤것이라도 움직였다면 자신이 말을 하리라고 알란은 알고 있었다. 아무것도 없는걸, 그는 침을 삼켰다. 지금 그의 호흡은 더 거칠어졌고, 몸은 기대감으로 긴장해 있었다.

"어디에 있는거야?" 샘을 그쪽 방향에서 끌어낼 수도 있을거란 생각에, 알란은 어둠에 대고 소리쳤다. 움직이는게 있는지 보면서 그는 기다렸찌만, 어떤것도 일어나지 않았다. 그는 거실을 향해 돌아서 문간 앞에 서서, 야간등의 파란 불빛에 비춘 공간을 확인하려고 했다.

야간등이 드리운 그림자가 움직였고, 알란은 자신의 어깨를 무엇인가 스치고 지나간 것을 느꼈다. _네번째 신호._ 그는 재빨리 침대를 쳐다보았지만, 무엇인가가 지나갔다 할 지라도 지금은 보이지 않았다. 그는 다시 침실 안으로 들어서서 그가 할 수 있는 한 모든 형태들을 세밀하게 조사했다. 어두운 윤곽이었지만, 그는 방 끝에있는 가구 몇 개를 볼 수 있었다: 그의 왼쪽에는 침대 끝이 있었고, 오른쪽에는 프로그래밍 책들과 몇개의 고전 소설들이 줄지어 꽂혀있는 책장이 있었다. 특히, 그는 맞은편의 벽장을 쳐다보았다. 저곳이 샘이 숨어있을 곳이라 결론내리고, 걸음에 확신을 담아 그는 앞으로 움직였다.

알란은 바닥에 떨어진 무엇인가에 발에 걸리자 멈추었다. 알란은 내려다 보았고, 어두움에 적응된 그의 눈으로 보았을때, 그는 그것이 오래된 가죽 장정의 책이고 그로 하여금 집게 만들기 위해 바닥에 부주의하게 버려둔 것이라는 것을 알아차렸다.

_다섯번째 그리고 마지막 신호._ 만일 그가 책을 집어든다면, 이 연극을 계속 하자는 의미였다. 만약 그가 책을 내버려 두고 끝내기를 요구한다면, 샘은 막이 내려지는 것을 받아들일거고, 그들은 평소 그랬듯이 샤워를 하고 잠들 거였다.

그들이 그렇게 한다면, 알란은 그의 지근거리는 발기 상태를 어떻게 해결할 지 몰랐다. 물건은 그가 벨트를 빨리 풀지 않는다면, 계속해서 고통스러울 거라 자신을 위협하고 있었다.

떨리는 손으로, 알란은 팔을 뻗어 책을 들었다. 그의 손가락이 책등을 꽉 쥐자마자, 그는 등 뒤에서 문이 닫히는 소리를 들었다. _막이 올랐다._ 그는 다음에 어떻게 움직일지 생각하면서 천천히 일어섰다.

그는 한 숨, 두 숨 쉬고는 돌아서서 샘이 숨어있을거라고 생각한 열린 문 뒤 모서리를 향해 책을 던졌다.

무엇인가 차갑고 금속의 것이 그의 다른 쪽 팔에 닿았다. 알란은 샘을 언뜻 보았지만, 강한 근육질의 팔이 그의 가슴과 왼쪽 팔을 단단하게 감싸 젊은 남자의 얼굴을 보지 못하게 막았다. 그의 몸이 샘과 부딪히자, 그의 귓가에 입술이 스쳤다.

"제길 움직이지마, 브래들리," 차갑고 거친 샘의 목소리가 들려왔다. 이미 떨고있는 그의 몸은 짙은 바리톤의 음성으로 인해 기쁨으로 가득 차 버렸고, 알란은 떨리는 몸을 자제하려 했다.

"뭘 원하는 거지?" 긴장해 떨리는 목소리로 알란은 물었다. 그는 여전히 샘에게 기대어 있었지만, 자신의 자유로운 오른쪽 팔로 잡아당기려 했다. 그는 샘이 반대로 끌어당기는 것을 느꼈고, 샘이 자신의 다른 쪽 소매도 잡고있다는 것을 알게 되었다.

"난 어떤것도 원하지 않아," 샘이 말했다. 그의 목소리는 위험하고, 낮았다. "난 _너_ 때문에 온 거야, 브래들리, 그리고 내가 원하는 걸 꼭 얻을거야."


End file.
